Beginnings Are Contagious
by DeviousGypsy
Summary: Quick little drabbles based on requests, most if not all having to do with my previous story; Keep It Together. If you have a request go ahead and drop it in a review or a PM. Rating subject to change since I have no shame in writing smut.
1. Sipping On Something Sweet

**Title:** Sipping On Something Sweet

**Author: **DeviousGypsy

**Request:** This first request comes from **vfnfvne** who asked for Thundercracker's point of view towards his new family. I really hope it's to your liking!

**Warnings:** Mech-preg and cute fluffy junk that'll give ya cavities

**Pairings:** Thundercracker/Skywarp, mentioned Megatron/Starscream

Orn = Roughly 4.7 Earth days, Vorn = 83 Earth years, Breem = 1 Earth minute, Stellercycle = 1 Earth month, Megacycle = 1 Earth hour

* * *

><p>At first he was just as excited as Skywarp was, the purple Seeker had already filled a data pad entirely with names. Then again, no one could blame Thundercracker; the two were bonded for one thing, meaning that Thundercracker could feel whatever Skywarp was feeling. For another; he was about to be a creator, it was something Skywarp and he had talked about for a long time, Skywarp wanted a large family, he wanted little Seekers climbing all over him. Thundercracker was partial to the idea himself, he didn't really care so long as his bond mate was happy.<p>

Though he was still excited, the excitement began to die out as he remembered exactly why they _hadn't_ been trying. They were in the middle of a war, the sparklings were in danger; as they had noticed when Starscream was taken by the Autobots. What if they tried to do the same to Skywarp. After that thought had popped into his processors, Thundercracker hadn't left Skywarp's side for at least and orn, even when Skywarp had shift and he didn't.

Then, a Stellercycle into Skywarp's carrying, Hook's diagnostic brought up exactly what the violet Seeker wanted to hear. Twins, making a complete trine for Stillenight. After that Thundercracker didn't have to worry so much as Skywarp spent most of his time in what had become Megatron and Starscream's quarters, talking to Stillenight about how he was going to give the tiny Seeker a trine.

Two stellercycles into Skywarp's carrying found the two Seeker's laying in the berth, Thundercracker just about to drop into recharge when Skywarp grabbed his servo, interlacing their digits. "TC," Skywarp started, voice soft as he cuddled closer. Not online enough to give a comprehensive response, Thundercracker hummed, onlining an optic to look down at the dark Seeker. "Are you upset that I got sparked?" That knocked the blue jet out of recharge, tilting his helm down to look at his mate. Skywarp didn't seem to notice his mate's reaction, optics and attention on Thundercracker's servos. "'Cause I know how you said that it was irresponsible and I don't want you to think that I did this on purpose or anything."

Thundercracker leaned down, pressing his lips to Skywarp's helm to get his attention. "I'm not upset, and I know you didn't do this on purpose. We have a little more energon than when you first mentioned it," Thundercracker reasoned, flicking his wings behind him so he could lay on his side, placing his free servo on the slight swell of Skywarp's cockpit where their sparklings lay.

Skywarp looked up to meet the red optics of his mate, "Then why not be happy, TC? You've just been worrying this entire time."

Running a digit over the space under Skywarp's optic, Thundercracker gave him a reassuring smile. "I am happy, Sky. I just," Thundercracker paused, moving his servo back to Skywarp's cockpit. "I saw what happened to Starscream and I don't want that to happen to you. I love you, Skywarp. And you're always so happy and carefree all the time, I have to worry enough for the both of us."

Smiling happily up at his mate, Skywarp hugged him, burying his face into Thundercracker's neck. "It's what makes us perfect, huh? We complete each other." Thundercracker nodded, wrapping his arms around his purple mate. "So," Skywarp continued, obviously not tired just yet. "Hook told me that it looks like both of them are going to be mechs. An all mech trine, just like ours." Thundercracker hummed in approval, his optics already shutting down again as he slipped into recharge. Finally noticing how tired Thundercracker was, Skywarp pressed in closer, "Night, TC. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Thundercracker was relatively proud that he was known as the sensible and levelheaded member of their trine, but now that he was forced to stand helpless while his bond mate was obviously in pain, he didn't feel so levelheaded. In fact when the pangs of Skywarp's labor had started, Thundercracker had almost dragged the Seeker to the med bay, only to have Skywarp shrug him off, telling him that it'd be awhile before anything actually happened anyways.<p>

Seeing how stressed Thundercracker was, Skywarp prodded the blue Seeker with a purple digit. "We should totally name one of them something like Thunderwarp or Skycracker!"

"Those names don't even make sense, Skywarp," Thundercracker muttered, not feeling any better as he eyed the energon drip inserted into one of Skywarp's main energon lines.

"Come on, TC," Skywarp whined, "This is supposed to be a happy occasion!" Ironically, right after Skywarp said that, another pain him, causing the purple Seeker to gasp and curl inward, Thundercracker immediately giving the seeker his servo to squeeze.

"A happy occasion my aft," Thundercracker muttered, trying to send reassuring and comforting pulses of energy to his spark mate.

Walking over, Hook ran a quick diagnostic over Skywarp before taking a step back. "Alright, kid. Open your chest plates and we can get the brats out of you."

When the pain dulled away, Skywarp stuck his glossa out at the medic, opening his chest plates as he did so. "My Seekerlings are not brats!"

Hook let out a small scoff, reaching into the warm chassis as he removed the lines from the first sparkling. "If they're anything like you, they will be." Skywarp's frame shivered when the lines were severed, loosing the close connection he had to his sparkling. Pulling his servo out, Hook took a rag and wiped the birthing fluids from his servo. "Next wave of pain I need you to bear down, curling forwards seems to help as it focuses a lot of the straining right to the chest."

Skywarp nodded, feeling Thundercracker tense up beside him, "Come on, TC. You're gonna meet your sparklings really soon."

Running a comforting servo down Skywarp's wing, ignoring the nervous shakiness of the action, Thundercracker just nodded. He felt the wings beneath his servo shiver as the pain came over Skywarp, the purple Seeker curling forward, gripping Thundercracker's servo as if it were the only thing he had in the world. Feeling his spark clench, Thundercracker just nervously kept sending waves of love and adoration for his mate.

The first sparkling seemed to be in a hurry as it didn't take long for Hook to set his servo beneath Skywarp's opened chest, the Seekerling falling from it's temporary home in Skywarp and laying in Hook's servo. As soon as the warm metal of the sparkling's form hit the cool air of the outside it's vents hitched, expelling birthing fluids before it emitted a loud cry. Thundercracker watching in amazement, realizing that the small being in Hook's servos was a part of him, a part of him and Skywarp.

As soon as Hook cleaned the mech off, he handed the mechling off to Skywarp, the purple Seeker immediately taking the small and noisy sparkling into his servos. The joy on Skywarp's face told Thundercracker that everything they'd been through over these past three stellercycles had been completely worth it. Skywarp looked so content and happy and just perfect holding the small black and white Seekerling in his servos.

He was broken from his revery when Skywarp turned his crimson optics to Thundercracker, holding the sparkling out to the blue jet. Thundercracker's optics brightened in surprise, looking between Skywarp and the sparkling. "Come on TC," Skywarp encouraged, "You gotta hold him so I can get the second one outta me."

Looking back down at the sparkling, Thundercracker's vents hitched a little, wings drooping. "I," he started, optics locked on the fussy little thing in Skywarp's outstretched servos. "I don't want to hurt him."

Skywarp laughed, "You won't hurt him, TC, it's in your programming to care for all sparklings, and this one is made from you and me. You'll never let anything happen to him." Comforted by his mate's words, Thundercracker reached out and took the sparkling, surprised as the Seekerling squirmed for a bit before settling into a recharge, completely content. "Aww, no fair! He already likes you better than me," Skywarp whined, though the smile on his face told how delighted he was that Thundercracker had bonded to their sparkling. "You wanna name him, TC?"

Thundercracker's optics brightened again as he held the sparkling close to his warm chassis. "Me?"

"Of course, you are his creator," Skywarp added with a smile, feeling Hook reaching into his chassis to sever the final sparkling from him.

"Alright," Thundercracker muttered, looking down at the sparkling in his arms. The sparkling was mostly black, like Skywarp, with white as the only other color. It reminded him of the nights on Earth when the moon was full and so bright against the dark contrast of the sky. "How about Nighthowl?"

Feeling the first pangs of pain alerting him that next sparkling was ready to meet it's creators. Skywarp offered a weak little smile, "That's great, TC." Holding his free servo out to Skywarp, the purple Seeker let out a small whine as he bore down bringing his knees up as he groaned. Thundercracker frowned at his mate's pain, but leaned forward to completely watch as their sparkling slipped from Skywarp's chassis and into Hook's waiting servo.

This mechling was mostly blue with black, only slightly smaller than the first born mechling. He was equally as loud though, a startling difference from Starscream's Seekerling. Hook quickly cleaned this one off as well before handing him off to Skywarp, who had laid back against the berth, vents heaving and frame heated. Skywarp treated the sparkling in his arms with the utmost tenderness, optics brightening at the sight of the sparkling he'd been waiting to have with Thundercracker since they'd bonded.

"Can I name this one, TC?" Skywarp asked, turning his optics over to glance at Thundercracker before focusing back on the blue and black Seekerling in his servos.

"Of course, 'Warp."

Skywarp brought his servos over the small frame of the sparkling, his mind going over the long list of names he had thought of before. "How's Strikezone?"

Smiling, Thundercracker leaned over, causing only a slight fuss from Nighthowl, to press a kiss to Skywarp's helm. "I think it's great, Skywarp."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya have it, the first request done. I really hope you enjoyed it vfnfvne, I really enjoy these too, I think they're adorable. So, anyone else have any requests go ahead and add them into your reviews and I'll get em done as quick as I can. You're also more than free to put in more than one request, I don't mind!<strong>


	2. Let Him Run, Let Him Live

**Title:** Let Him Run, Let Him Live

**Author: **DeviousGypsy

**Request:** Second is peppymint, whom I wish to thank so much for all your reviews on _Keep It Together_. The request is; the Autobot's reactions to Starscream going missing as well as them finding out who their father is.

**Warnings:** Mentioned Mech-preg

**Pairings:** Megatron/Starscream, Wheeljack/Ratchet

Orn = Roughly 4.7 Earth days, Vorn = 83 Earth years, Breem = 1 Earth minute, Stellercycle = 1 Earth month, Megacycle = 1 Earth hour

* * *

><p>Sub-spacing his gun, Prime watched as Megatron took off, strangely in the opposite direction he had come from. "Mirage, follow the Decepticons and send an alert out of they attack somewhere else. I'm unsettled that they are not returning to the Nemesis," Optimus ordered, turning to watch as Mirage disappeared with a nod. Feeling the ping of a com, Optimus opened the link, not surprised to see that it was Ironhide who had led the team against Devastator. "Yes, 'Hide?"<p>

"Devastator's pullin' out, Optimus," Ironhide reported, "We're on out way back to the Ark."

"Any casualties?"

There was a pause as-Optimus presumed-Ironhide looked around, checking over everyone in the team. "Bumblebee's walking with a limp and Wheeljack's arm's got a few gashes from where he pulled it out of Devastator's grip."

Nodding, though Ironhide couldn't see it, Optimus responded; "Alright, I'll have Ratchet waiting in the medical bay for the two of them." He cut the com and turned to the medic, "Prepare med bay for Bumblebee and Wheeljack." Ratchet's optics practically rolled at the sound of his mate's name, knowing that if anyone were to get wounded it really would be Wheeljack.

"Alright, Prime," Ratchet groaned, heading back into the Ark towards the med bay. "What's the damage?"

Following the CMO, Optimus dismissed the rest of his army, though they knew to stay on guard in case Mirage alerted another attack. "Ironhide reported that Bumblebee's walking with a limp and Wheeljack tore his arm out of Devastator's grip leaving multiple gashes and I'm assuming a dislocated shoulder joint."

Rubbing his helm at the oncoming processor ache, Ratchet groaned. "Alright," he started, going through a long list of what he had to do for the remainder of the day. "Starscream's still in stasis and the sparklings still need their energon feed, so there's three energon feeds in use right now. Hopefully both Bumblebee and Wheeljack won't need one because I only have one free."

Optimus stopped, holding Ratchet back from entering the medical bay they were now standing in front of. Before Ratchet could object, Optimus pointed down to the ground where there were a few drops of energon here and there and Optimus couldn't figure out if the bot who left these trails were heading into the med bay or out. Pulling out his gun in case of a possible Decepticon intruder, Optimus walked into the med bay first, looking around. Finally when he came up with nothing, he put the gun away, "There's no one there."

Hearing that Ratchet swore, "No one there? That's not possible," he groaned, looking into his med bay to find that the berth Starscream had occupied was empty, the sparklings gone as well. "How the frag did he even wake up? His energy readings were so low, and he was in stasis," Ratchet rambled, "Let alone the wounds on his thrusters. Starscream shouldn't even be able to walk!"

"Well then he couldn't have gotten far," Optimus responded, heading back out of the med bay, following the occasional drops of energon. However, the farther along Starscream seemed to have gotten, his wounds must have opened up because the few droplets eventually turned into full out trails.

"Looks like he was trying to find the tunnel," Ratchet muttered, "Will all this energon I doubt he found it before he offlined."

"No," Optimus corrected, "Looks like he found it alright." The trails ended at the hidden door, though Optimus was rather surprised to find that Starscream had the strength to pull the door shut behind him as well. Sliding the door open, Optimus first noticed the pools on energon where Starscream must have landed, shards of his broken thrusters amongst the energon.

Jumping down himself, Optimus followed the trails, Ratchet close behind him. How the Seeker could have mustered this much strength was beyond him. Let alone while having just given birth, and even carrying the two sparklings with him on this journey. Following the tunnel, and the now sporadic energon spatters as it seemed that Starscream had run through the tunnel, Optimus half expected to find Starscream deactivated at the end of the tunnel.

However, when the two mechs got there it seemed that the only thing they could see was black dots high in the sky, the Decepticons. Hearing rustling in the brush beside them, Optimus tightened his hold on his gun, pointing it in the direction of the sound. "Woah! Hey, Prime," Mirage called, becoming visible. "Easy, just me."

"What happened here, Mirage?" Ratchet asked, moving forward to stand beside Optimus who had sub-spaced his weapon.

"I swear," Mirage started, "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you." The blue and while mech rubbed his optics with his servo, shaking his helm lightly. "_I_ don't really believe it either, and I'm the one who saw it."

Optimus frowned, "What was it, Mirage?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Mirage let a heave of air from his vents. "Well, I followed the Decepticons like you said, and was actually really shocked to see that they had stayed so close to the Ark. I was actually just about to send an alert because I saw that they were right at the exit of the tunnel. Then I saw Starscream," Mirage told them, before Ratchet interrupted.

"Was he online?"

"I think he went back into stasis, his signal hadn't left so I don't think he was deactivated. Anyway, Megatron was leading them, and he stopped by Starscream's side. I was slightly curious as to why Megatron would go through all this trouble to find Starscream, but then when Megatron knelt next to Starscream, a little tiny noise came from Starscream's armor. And I swear to Primus," Mirage added, raising a servo to the sky, "That that sparkling was _calling_ to Megatron."

Optimus turned to Ratchet, "You don't think," he trailed off, the words that he was about to say making no sense to him at all though all evidence in front of him proved otherwise.

Waving Optimus off as he rubbed at his servos, he asked Mirage; "Where are they now?"

"Well, Megatron just kinda picked Starscream up and they headed back in the direction of the Nemesis."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, just above his battle mask, Optimus offlined his optics. "You mean to tell me that we had the sparklings of Starscream and _Megatron_ in our servos, and now they're gone?"

Frowning, Ratchet nodded. "Yep."

Sighing, Optimus headed back inside the Ark. "I need about four cubes of high-grade."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was to your liking peppymint, I'm really sorry if it's not, I'm entirely amazing with the Autobots since I haven't worked with them a lot. So I really appreciated this opportunity to play around with them. I'm also sorry that Optimus was rather out of character at the end but it made me laugh; not only that but it would have been my reaction to that kind of news. Anyway, feel free to send some more requests my way!<strong>


End file.
